


Cake

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji's Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keiji gets something special for his birthday.





	Cake

To Keiji, birthdays were nothing to him. Sure it celebrated the day of birth, the creation of one more human on earth, but nothing else. Maybe his prejudice towards this particular celebration was because he never had a birthday. His parents were both busy business workers, always at work. His sister, was the only one that ever truly acknowledged the day he was born.

So when years later, when Koutarou begs him to come over to his house, he’s only slightly suspicious.

As soon he enters, there’s ribbons, all handmade, messy and made with love. In the distance, he could see the pink birthday cake.

Oh and he’s only wearing a pink apron, his gleaming muscles, angering and aggravating him even more.

Koutarou greets him, with a soft kiss to the cheek, rushing him along.

He seats him to the kitchen, dimming the lights immediately, and only is Keiji scared for what’s currently running through his boyfriend’s head.

“Make a wish.” he whisper in his ear. He it felt tickle.

**_To spend every moment with you, to breathe your air, to kiss only and you only. To be loved by you._ **

Keiji blows, and the fire dies out.    

“What did you wish?”

“I can’t tell, if I did then the wish won’t come true.” He say quietly, smiling. He grabs hold of him, catching him off guard.

“What is it?” Keiji shook his head and resisted, but at the same time he was amused by his natural curiosity. Keiji starts to take the knife to cut a slice for the both of them when Koutarou stops him. 

“Fine,I’ll make you tell me.” He pouts, and he rolls his eyes waiting for the begs and bribes, but nothing comes. Bokuto only sits down in the counter chair across from him. He takes a scoop of cake, starting to melt on his fingers and licks it.

Keiji watch as his tongue circles around  his finger, slurping up the cake’s frosting. He continues to do that, sucking on the pieces of cake. Something escapes from him .

A moan. And he quickly cover it up, embarrassed.

“Give me your hand.” he commands. Confused, followed him, and give him his hand. He takes two of his fingers and puts them in his mouth.

“Koutarou wait.. What are you doing!” Keiji cried out. He feel something warm slide along his knuckles, and he buckles. Keiji yelps as he pulls him up to the counter table and fall on top of him.

“Now tell me what you wished for.” he says, and he shivers.

“I want you. I wished to be with you. To have you.” He rake back his hair, tints if black and silver, that was falling from his eyes.

“You already have me.” He growls, sending hot stuffy. He was too close.

But his eyes.

They looked so beautiful. It was like seeing stars.

That would eventually explode. His hand caressed underneath his button down, as he brushes his thighs, lingering hot touches down his inner thighs against the table. Keiji recoiling at the touch and grabs his lips to his. It was hard, and desperate, sticky sweetness exploded in his mouth. He groaned as he held on to his arm, steadying him. The cake was still left over from his mouth, he could taste it. So sweet.  Keiji licked his lips, and bit down tasting blood.

They sprung apart. And He grabs  a chunk of cake and mimics him. Swirling Jan fingers around he attempts to copy him. Keiji watches, as him getting aroused by this manner and took it as a win.  He lean forward as suck the blood from his lips, forcing it down his throat.

“Shit...He moan out, low and seductive. Keiji began to crawl over to the counter, to him on the other side.

Keiji straddles myself into his lap, and untied his apron. He wanted this. To do this for so long. To finally have the real taste of Koutarou. He reached out to touch him. He felt driven, confident that what he was doing it right. He slides his hands down the smooth skin, moving down in twirls over and over. He sucked on the outer parts of his breast, causing for Koutarou groan, he curled out.

Keiji had no clue that He driving him to the edge of his insanity, so He kept on doing. And added more pressure. He started to buckle his hips in temptation. Then all the sudden Koutarou back him into the counter edge, making Keiji wince in pain. He smashed his mouth to his once again. And his head was on fire. Keiji wrap his legs around his waist, and began moving against him. Hot flashes pulsing down his back. Koutarou laid him  on the table, sending a flurry of kisses down his body.

He was shaking. Keiji couldn’t handle this anymore. It was too much.

“God, Keiji.” a low voice, groaning deeply he says. He always loved how vocal he was, especially like this, it felt so good.

“Don’t stop.” He gaps out, grasping that could hold him, nails scratching skin.  And he doesn’t and continues until he rides him out.

Keiji didn’t know when to stop. He pinned his hands over my head, stopping from from squirming too much.

He felt himself fall, as starts to slide down, and Koutarou goes down with him. Feverishly, Keiji kiss him. He gives him a cheeky beautiful smile that lights a thousand candles in his heart, better than any birthday present.

 

“Happy Birthday Keiji”

 


End file.
